Dragonslayer Torture
by mystogan123
Summary: Just a short story I made up where the dragonslayers are tortured by the girls. And don't think dirty, this is a clean story.


**Myst: I created this one-shot because I was bored and thought about how much fun it would be to torture dragon slayers.**

**Lucy: You know, if you honestly think about it, it really would be fun to torture dragon slayers.**

**Erza: I could most definitely agree with that statement.**

**Myst: Well, I'll only being torturing the idiotic dragon slayers in this fic...**

**Wendy: I'm guessing that the idiotic dragon slayers include Cobra-san, Natsu-san, Gajeel-san, Sting-san, and Laxus-san.**

**Myst: Good job Wendy, that was spot on.**

**Cobra: Why aren't shadow-man and shortie being tortured?!**

**Myst: A) Wendy is adorable. B) Rogue is not an idiot.**

**Rogue: Arigato...Myst-san does not own Fairy Tail...**

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––

Torture Time

Natsu POV

I am currently trying to remember how I ended up in this situation. It's really hard to remember anything when your cheek is pressed against the floor as you try to not to throw up. I can't blame Sabertooth for this one, Sting is here as well and though I'm not sure why, I get the feeling that this was arranged torture. It was probably due to the fact that Laxus( Who was almost always out.), Cobra( jailbird!), Sting( saber), Gajeel( would not allow himself to be captured.), and me are here. But no Rogue or Wendy. Whoever decided to torture is would pay. After I got off this train.

Sting POV

This is horrid. I can't feel my extremities and I think it probably has something to do with the stuff Minerva shot into me this morning. I know Rogue isn't here, but I can still smell the Dreyar guy, Natsu, Gajeel, and some person I don't know, but he smells of snakes and stale air. You know, why isn't Rogue here to try and save his idol, Gajeel, from this torture. *throwing up*

Blergh. I really hate trains. I don't know how long we've been on here, but it feels as though it's been forever. I bet that when I get back to Sabertooth Minerva is going to tease me nonstop. Did I say that I hate trains already?

Gajeel POV

Why didn't I bring Lily along when shortie dragged me out of the guild this morning? I can see the others from where I'm sitting. Natsu and Sting are the worst while Laxus and the redhead look slightly green but not too bad. The creepy shadow Saber and the little sky slayer aren't here, I kind of wonder about that. And how did the redhead get out of jail anyway? Bleh. This is torture, I reach up for the door handle and as soon as my fingertips brush it a jolt of electricity zips through my body and leaves me feeling like I got hit by a dragon before everything slips into darkness.

Laxus POV

Metal Face just got electrocuted by the door handle, Flame Brain is out for the count from his motion sickness, and Blondie is just as bad or worse than Natsu. So basically its just me and Snake Guy now. He hisses slightly and I look over at him. What the heck is his problem? Anyway, I AM GOING TO KILL MIRA WHEN I GET BACK! This is not fun! The effects of the motion sickness isn't as bad for me, but still... gah. Maybe I'll entertain myself by electrocuting Flame Brain...

Cobra's POV

This is quite interesting, listening to the thoughts of the others. I don't appreciate being called the "Snake Guy" but he doesn't know that I can hear his thoughts so I won't hold it against him forever. I might completely numb that Sabertooth idiot for saying that I smell of snakes and stale air though, he will pay for that. Urk, I almost threw up there. I need to be more careful of what I do. Hopefully this torture will be over soon though.

Elsewhere on Earthland

Lucy, Mira, Minerva, Levy, Kinana, and Wendy high-fived. They all shared a grin and an evil laugh as they thought about the five dragon slayers currently stuck on a train headed for the North Pole.

Fairy Tail's Backroom

Rogue Cheney lay on the floor, tied up with magic-binding rope. Totally regretting following Minerva that morning.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––

**Myst: Dragon slayers have been tortured fittingly.**

**All Dragon Slayers but Wendy: Not cool!**

**Myst: Heh. That's too bad for you. I can do whatever I want because I am the author and in my fanfiction I control your lives and you don't have a choice. Ja ne. **


End file.
